family reunion
by muic4eva
Summary: archer finds his family
1. Chapter 1

A/N: have you ever wounderd what would happen if archers parrents hadn't died and he had siblings. (charecters that i have made up will have a ***** by them.)

**chapter one, sophie's p.o.v**

Recently i'v heard archer talking about how he is starting to remember his siblings. how he remembers their names, i have no idea but he i know these people i just can't think of how.

"hey so cross what were their names do you remember them." "Ya, their names where Nathan* he wouldbe 19, Braylyn* who would be 18, Zacery would* be... 14, and Emory* would be 10." Then it hit me. "Cross i know them they went to school with me braylyn and i were best friends."

**Archers P.O.V.**

I was shoked my sister is my girlfriends best friend. "Really, do you have her number,can you call her." I wanted to hear her voice again so bad. "Ya hold on a secound." As soph was calling i was freaking out she was taling to my big sister. "Hey braylyn-i know i know sorry okay not what i was calling for, i have this friend he was taken by the eye as a kid and well his name is archer." i could hear lyn screaming on the other side of the phone. "do you want to talk to him, cross take the phone before your sister blows my ear drums out." here it was the moment i finally got to tal to my sister again the moment that i get conected to my family. my whole life is about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating I'm working on it so just hang in there


	3. Chapter 3

"Braylyn."

"Archer,"

I can hear the sob in her voice, and feel the tears competing to my eyes, i haven't cried sense I was 9 so this was a new feeling.

I can see Sophie next to me giving me a worked look I can tell she surprised to see me cry.

"Hey Lyn um... d-do you maybe want to meet up somewhere I can meet all day today."

"Sure um do you want to get something to eat."

"Sure can soph come to."

"Of course."

We decided to eat at applebees.

I realized Sophie had never rode in my truck she seemed impressed with my driving skills.

Once we got there she turned to me and asked "cross you sure about this"

"Of course"

Once we got into the restaurant I saw here right away

"Hey Lyn".


	4. Chapter 4

"Archer."

She practically leaped out of her seat.

I couldn't help it I started crying, at least it was the silent type of tears.

I gave her a huge huge.

"My baby brother your okay."

When I looked over her shoulder I saw a little girl with brown hair.

"Lyn whose that."

" sorry I forgot to mention that I'm babysitting today. This is Emory our youngest sister."

Emory looked so shy I could see the tears in her little eyes.

"Hey em what's up."

"ARCHER, i've missed you so much."

At this point she was bawling and had flung herself at me.

I was still crying.

"Cross, you okay."

"Ya Mercer I'm fine just really happy."

I went over to her and gave her a big hug, I think she could tell that I needed it because she hugged me back.

I saw Lyn looking at use with a question in her eyes.

"Mercer should we tell them."

"Why not, I think Braylyn is already putting it all together."

"Lyn um... Sophie and I are a couple we've been going out for a few months now."

Her eyes light up.

"Really that's amazing arch. I'm so happy for you. Mom and dad said that you can come over if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we got to the house I notice how big the house is its huge out in the country, lug cabin style and three story's tall.

"So our family is country that's cool."

"You know baby brother your girlfriend is country to heck she's even more country than us."

I looked at soph she shook her head yes.

"I didn't tell you cause I wasn't sure what you would think."

"Well I think it's super awesome, do you wear the boots and hats."

"Yea I have a total of maybe six pairs of boots, and fivE hats."

BRAYLYN'S P.O.V

I could tell by the way she acted around him that Sophie really felt comfortable worth archer.

She has a certain look in her eyes, a look of lovE, he has that look to.

I could hear the old beaten up truck coming before I saw it.

Archer must have heard it to becausE he turned around to look at it.

"Nathan still driving that old thing, it's been around sense we were kids."

"Yup old reliable."

Next thing I new I heard the Klink clunk of the old truck dying and Nate swearing.

"Here let me help" archer was going over to help push the text of the way.

ARCHER'S P.O.V

I got over to helP push and noticed that nate and I look a lot alike.

"Thanks it keeps on stoping."

"I now a spell that can fix it completely I can try it if you want."

He looked at me with shock, "Archer."

"Hey nate what's up."


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

please R&R it would mean alot


End file.
